Tiempo
by Joss Lenn
Summary: La historia de amor y desamor de la pareja canon por excelencia de toda la serie. Desde su primer amor en Teiko hasta el camino a la victoria en la Winter Cup. El Reloj Satánico tiene mucho que decir respecto a su ser amado: Seirin. [Crack!]


**Aclaraciones y advertencias:** Spoilers y absurdo.

* * *

Se dice que cuando estás enamorado solamente deseas el bien del ser amado.

Ah, es normal que te desvivas por él, que le procures, que hagas todo lo que esté en tus manos para poder ayudarle en las dificultades de la vida. Cuando te das cuenta de que comienzas a pensar frecuentemente en el bienestar del objeto de tu amor (y lujuria) sabrás que has caído muy hondo en las redes de la pasión.

Sin embargo hay un problema: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu amor es imposible?

Había tantos obstáculos que impedían el desarrollo del romance, para su mala fortuna. El enamorado en cuestión estaba condenado a tragarse todos esos sentimientos para sí mismo y seguir con su triste tarea de cuidar de su interés amoroso, sufrido y abnegado.

Qué lata era estar enamorado del Seirin entero.

Así es, no estaba hasta las trancas por un solo integrante, no. No era que se le cayeran las bragas por Aida Riko (que también), o que no pudiera dejar de mirar el trasero de Kagami Taiga. Tampoco era que le embelesara los músculos de Kiyoshi Teppei, ni que recorriera los caminos de la zoofilia por el bueno de Nigou. Su amor era infinito, como él mismo lo era, y en su corazón había cabida para todos ellos.

Oh, El Reloj sí que cacheteaba las banquetas por ese equipo lelo.

* * *

A ver, que él fuera un objeto inanimado no quería decir que no pudiera amar sin reservas ¡El mismísimo _Balón de basquetbol_ estaba duro que dale entrando en _La Cesta_ y nadie le decía nada a tanta depravación! Pero claro, cuando se trataba de él le ponían veinte mil peros.

Claro, no había sido Seirin el primer equipo que amó, no. Anteriormente había favorecido a los de Teiko con un fervor exacerbado y había vivido lo que podríamos llamar las mieles del primer amor.

Lamentablemente eso acabó mal. Todos esos chiquillos dejaron de necesitar de él y le dieron la espalda ¡Creían que se bastaban ellos mismos! ¡Despreciaron su ayuda! E incluso llegaron tan lejos como para manipularlo a su antojo y lograr un 111:11 que, pese a que El Reloj se veía muy estético luciéndolo, marcó la ruptura entre ellos y del corazoncito electrónico de El Reloj.

Aparentemente también había rotos los sueños e ilusiones de otro chiquillo, pero eso le daba lo mismo.

Puto Teiko. Pero ya llegaría su venganza

* * *

El primero en recibir la ira de su venganza fue Kise Ryouta ¡Toma ya! Eso le iba a enseñar dos que tres lecciones sobre humildad y empezar a valorar cada milésima de segundo que ya no iba a regalarle El Reloj.

Allí fue donde El Reloj conoció a Seirin, equipo vivaracho y meloso que parecía creer de más en el poder de la amistad.

Pero eso estaba bien. Iba a seguir favoreciendo a ese equipo para destruir a sus malvados ex novios.

* * *

El siguiente en su lista fue Midorima Shintaro, quien le había roto el corazón para fugarse con Oha-Asa y sus mierdas de la suerte. De por sí El Reloj ya era un cornudo en la época feliz de su relación, pero siempre se hizo el de la vista gorda con tal de mantenerlo a su lado. Craso error.

Le aplicó prácticamente la misma treta: Irse sospechosamente más lento cuando Seirin iba perdiendo para después dar el golpe contundente.

* * *

El Reloj se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Seirin después de verlo perder contra Aomine Daiki, uno de los ex que más odiaba desde la ruptura.

Por más que intentó alentarse para darle oportunidad a Seirin de aplastar a esa gente en el último segundo, la cosa le fue mal a partir de que llegó su ex novio número tres ¡No pudo hacer nada! Jodido Aomine, él debía tener un pacto satánico aún mayor que el que tenía El Reloj y Seirin. Y cuando el aparatejo vislumbró a su equipo favorecido casi hizo corto circuito.

¿Había algo más triste que ver las lágrimas amargas del ser amado?

De allí todo se fue en picada. No pudo ayudarlos en los demás partidos, demasiado estresado por lo que había sucedido.

Ah, pero Seirin se puso en pie y él con ellos. Practicó hasta el cansancio su técnica de la ralentización del partido y ellos mismo hicieron lo propio puliendo sus habilidades físicas, pero, sobre todo, su amistad.

Cuando volvieron a jugar contra Aomine Daiki en la Winter Cup, la venganza supo dulce, pero más dulce fue compartir la felicidad con Seirin. Todo sea por el ser amado.

Aunque la cara de muerte espiritual de Aomine tampoco estaba tan mal.

* * *

Cuando jugaron contra Yosen por poquito se le vuelve a ir la mano, pero por los pelos pudo favorecer de nueva cuenta a Seirin y regocijarse con su victoria. Y beber las lágrimas de Murasakibara Atsushi ya que estaban de paso.

Pero la mirada afilada de Himuro Tatsuya hacia su ser le decía que estaba viéndose un poco obvio. Tal vez tenía que medirse un poco más.

* * *

El colmo de la obviedad fue cuando El Reloj hizo de las suyas en los últimos segundos del partido contra Rakuzan para lograr su cometido: Ayudar a que Seirin cumpliera su sueño y darle de comer polvo al ex novio que más le había hecho sufrir, es decir, Akashi Seijuurou. Y le costó, vaya que le costó. Los chiquillos del Rakuzan eran excepcionalmente buenos, pero El Reloj se había entrenado arduamente para ese día y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente ¿Qué era la Zona Wifi contra su poder y sus sentimientos?

Ya a esas alturas todos se pensaban que Seirin tenía un pacto satánico con él, pero nada de eso; se trataba del poder del amor sin reversas que tenía hacia ese bello equipo.

Oh, la felicidad que lo embargó hizo que sus números brillaran con más fuerza que nunca. Qué orgulloso estaba de ese equipo ¡Cómo le amaba! ¡Ya podía dejar que su corazón confiara de nuevo!

─Pero ¿Cuál es el secreto para haber derrotado a Rakuzan?─preguntó uno de los periodistas que entrevistaban a su ser amado.

─Creo que al final la amistad y el trabajo en equipo nos dieron la fuerza que necesitábamos para triunfar ─contestó Kuroko Tetsuya con una sonrisa radiante. Todos en el equipo se mostraron de acuerdo con sus filosóficas palabras.

…

¿Qué?

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿Todo el crédito se lo iba a llevar La Amistad?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y puto Seirin!

Ah, pero ya se las cobraría el año siguiente

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Tiempo x Seirin es la pareja más canon de la serie, a mí nadie me engaña.

Vale, estoy enferma, ando carburando peor que de costumbre y ver el final del anime me ha dejado un pelín atarantada, así que disculpen mis barrabasadas.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
